Many types of digital computer systems utilize translation or emulation to implement software based functionality. Generally, translation and emulation both involve examining a program of software instructions and performing the functions and actions dictated by the software instructions, even though the instructions are not “native” to the computer system. In the case of translation, the non-native instructions are converted, or translated, into a form of native instructions which are designed to execute on the hardware of the computer system. Examples include prior art translation software and/or hardware that operates with industry standard x86 applications to enable the applications to execute on non-x86 or alternative computer architectures. Generally, a translation process utilizes a large number of processor cycles, and thus, imposes a substantial amount of overhead. The performance penalty imposed by the overhead can substantially erode any benefits provided by the translation process. Thus what is required is a solution that can implement a computer software translation process while reducing the overhead penalty imposed on a user.